A Destroyer's Dream
by Fencedude
Summary: Sometimes a dream is just a dream, but for the Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer Yuudachi Kai, could it be something more?


**A Destroyer's Dream**

Yuudachi was alone. As far as she could see there was nothing but the blue of the ocean water, meeting the lighter blue of the cloudless sky above. She didn't know how she got here. She didn't remember leaving on a sortie or expedition and even then she rarely went on them alone.

"Shigure? Shiratsuyu? Murasame? Anyone?" She called to her class sisters. "Fusou? Yamashiro? Mogami?" No response. Her radio gave her nothing but a hum of static in response. Taking a deep breath, she tried to get her bearings, but it was impossible to tell where she was. The sun was directly overhead, she couldn't even tell which way was east or west. Her only remaining option was to consult her compass fairy. Pulling the device out of a pocket in her skirt, she opened it up, only to find the needle rotating aimlessly and her compass fairy nowhere to be found.

This was the first thing to truly shake her. If her compass fairy was gone, she had no way of finding her way home. The hand holding the compass began to shake, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Come on Yuudachi. Pull it together." She spoke the words aloud. "What would the others think, seeing you acting like this?" Bolstered slightly by her own reproach, she slipped the compass back into her pocket. "Nothing will be accomplished by just standing here worrying." Closing her eyes and extending one arm, Yuudachi spun around, imitating the compass fairy spinning the compass. Coming to a halt, she opened her eyes. "That way." With that decided, she set off, her feet skimming over the calm blue ocean.

Strangely, nearly as soon as she began moving an island came into view, just a few moments later her feet hit sand and she was on the beach. Somehow Yuudachi found herself unconcerned with what had just happened. Her grass green eyes surveyed the island she'd landed on. Nothing about it seemed remarkable, but worth exploring. The Fleet had established caches on a number of islands, just in case a ship got separated during a battle against the Absyssal Ships.

A rustle from the trees marking the edge of the beach caught her ears. A questioning 'poi' escaped her lips as her gaze moved to the source. Much to her surprise and delight, it seems she wasn't alone on this island! A clearly human figure began to emerge from the forest. Yuudachi jogged inland, moving to meet up with the person. She skidded to a halt when they came into view.

The girl emerging from the forest stopped as well, one hand propped against a tree. She wore a black and white uniform, very similar to Yuudachi's own. In fact, Yuudachi realized, it was the same. A bit more ornate, but clearly the uniform of a Shiratsuyu class destroyer. She was however far more heavily armed than Yuudachi herself. While Yuudachi had a pair of torpedo launchers strapped to her legs and a canon slung from her shoulders, this girl had that and more. Her torpedo launchers contained twice as many tubes, while a pair of AA canons were mounted to the control tower on her back. The hand propped against the tree had a double canon attached, while her free hand was twirling a torpedo with blithe unconcern.

Yuudachi took all that in, it was possible there could be more Shiratsuyu class ships, though she only knew of six. Then she saw the girl's face. Long blonde hair gaining a tinge of red at its tips, its wild nature barely constrained by a golden hairclip. Ruby-red eyes that seemed to glow with an inner fire, eyes that Yuudachi realized were locked right on to her. Her own green eyes were fixed as well, because despite the wild hair and red eyes, the girl was clearly Yuudachi herself.

Yuudachi opened her mouth but no words came out. The girl pushed off the tree and sauntered onto the beach, quickly closing the gap. The girl was now right before her, at this range Yuudachi realized that her doppelganger had several centimeters of height on her. Yuudachi tried to reach for the cannon hanging down next to her hip, but for some reason she found her body frozen. Her taller double reached out, a grin forming on her face. She grabbed Yuudachi's cheeks, her fingerless gloves caressing her face.

Yuudachi finally managed to move, bringing her hands up to grab the arms holding her face still. It was for naught, because even as she did so, she found her gaze entranced by the red eyes staring down at her. "...ppoi" the faint sound escaped her mouth, as her body began to heat up inexplicably. Her doppelganger licked her lips, then suddenly pulled Yuudachi upwards, their lips meeting in an intense kiss.

Yuudachi's mouth was forced open and the girl's tongue began twisting around her own. Her own tongue began to respond and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss. Without warning she realized she was lying on the ground, a firm weight pressing down on her. Opening her eyes she discovered she was on her back, with the taller girl lying atop her, their lips still locked together. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that both of them had somehow lost their armament and other equipments, which normally would have made this position impossible. The kiss broke, the red-eyed girl sitting up, straddling Yuudachi at the hips.

Hands began to undo Yuudachi's shirt, and a moment later it was gone, along with her bra. Her double pulled off her own shirt, revealing breasts slightly larger than Yuudachi's own. Yuudachi found herself reaching upwards, placing her hands over the girl's breasts. Her doppelganger responded in kind. They fondled each other for a few minutes, until the girl removed one of her hands and reached behind her, and began to rub Yuudachi through her panties. The sudden change in stimulation caught Yuudachi unaware, flooding over her body like a wave. Then her panties and skirt were gone, along with those of the double. The double's fingers dove inside, pushing Yuudachi over to the edge as she let out a scream of pleasure.

Yuudachi lay on the ground, her body quivering from pleasure. Her mysterious double still straddled her, looking down on her with a look of predatory pleasure. The girl leaned down again, their breasts pressing together. However instead of a kiss, her lips came next to Yuudachi's ear. "I'll be waiting". The words barely registered before the girl vanished, and Yuudachi screamed.

The sudden scream jolted Shigure awake. It was obvious where it had come from. Her girlfriend was sitting bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. Pushing herself upright, Shigure placed a hand on Yuudachi's bare shoulder. "Hey, Yuu. Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

The blonde girl turned, her green eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight streaming through the window. "Oh...Shigure. I..." She trailed off, her eyes seeming to stare into the distance. "It wasn't a nightmare, exactly. It was..." Again her words faded as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I can't put it into words. All I can remember is..." she suddenly blushed heavily. "Nevermind. Really."

Shigure was unsure; Yuudachi rarely had nightmares. Having one on the eve of her second remodeling made her uncomfortable. "Are you sure you're not nervous about tomorrow? I know remodels aren't that uncommon, but second remodels are. They can change you." Shigure herself was worried. Some of the girls who'd gone in for second remodels had come out quite different. Yuudachi was precious to her, she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"Yeah. I'm a bit nervous." Yuudachi fiddled with her hands. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Shigure."

"No, don't say that. Remember, I love you. I want to be here to support you." Shigure wrapped Yuudachi up in a hug. "I love you, and that won't be changed no matter what happens tomorrow." She kissed Yuudachi gently. "So don't worry, ok?"

"I...thank you. I love you too, Shigure." Yuudachi returned the hug and the kiss. "Let's go back to sleep, ok?" The two girls laid down once more.

"Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Could you hold me?"

"Of course." Shigure snuggled up to Yuudachi's back, reaching around her body, pulling her back into her chest. "Goodnight, Yuu."

"Goodnight, Shigure."

-The End-


End file.
